owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Savaglio
|birth = January 14, 1987 |race = |height = 6'3 ft / 192 cm |hair = Jet black |eyes = Brown |skin = White |actor = |family = Carlo Savaglio Rose Barlowe |vehicles = |name = Frank Savaglio |gender = Male }} 'Introduction' ---- Frank Savaglio, nicknamed The Italian or simply Frankie by friends, is an male living in . Frank is currently employed as a delivery driver for , renting a middle class apartment in . He owns a and uses it for his daily needs. 'Early life' ---- Frank was born the only child of Carlo Savaglio and Rose Barlowe in . His mother died giving birth to him and Frank was blamed for the incident ever after by his father. His father had a past with alcohol abuse and quickly turned to drinking again after Rose's death. As Frank came of age, this would later develop a mutual resentment between father and son. Growing up, blamed for his mother's untimely death, Frank eventually turned into a resourceful young man. He was large in stature and towered his father at the age of thirteen. Carlo was an abusive father and never really took any responsibilities in Frank's life. This led to Frank spending his youth alone, taking care of himself with no real friends. Frank found shelter in the local gym and used his spare time to work out. Psychologically, this was more a form of anger management than having any recreational value. This due to his father's constant abusive behaviour. At the age of fourteen, Frank applied for and got the job as a part time assistant in a mechanical garage. But sweeping floors and fetching tools was not a long time career option for Frank. He only used it to supply him with money sorely needed to live a somewhat normal life amongst the chaos. 'Breaking out' ---- As the years passed, Carlo would leech upon Frank's selfmade economy, to supply himself with alcohol. When Frank finally confronted his father with this, Carlo tried to lay his hand on Frank for the first time. Frank resisted, and ended up hospitalizing his own father at the age of sixteen. The last words Frank ever heard from his father is today his favourite quote; "You get yourself the fuck out of my house!" Frank moved out the same day, renting a one room apartment in . He had never felt such freedom and quickly found himself getting a sorely missed social life. Amongst his newfound social circle, he grew close to one particular girl. Annie. Two years older than him, she was the first person Frank felt he could share the world with. Growing a strong attachment to her. With mutual feelings, the duo found themselves in love and got in a relationship. Things were finally going Frank's way. 'Torn pages' ---- One year had passed since Frank moved out from his father's house. He was still working at the mechanical garage, but had gotten a better wage and a few more daily tasks. He'd gotten a bigger apartment and had Annie at his side. He had aquired his first car and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was heading somewhere. Then, one afternoon. It was all torn away, like a page in a book. Carlo had been watching. The resentment towards his own son had grown, seeing him thrive. It had to be stopped. In an alcohol and hate fueled rage, Carlo had approached Frank's apartment, armed with a bottle of Vodka and a sawed off 12 Gauge. He'd seen Frank's car in the driveway and assumed he'd be home. He knocked furiously on the door and shot the first person to open the door. It was Annie. Frank had blissfully strapped on a pair of running shoes and went for a jog, just minutes prior. He'd left his happy little home and returned to a crime scene. Annie was lying in a blood pool just inside the door. To top it off, Carlo had used the remaining shell in his two barreled shotgun to end his own miserable life in the middle of the living room. He had probably felt an extreme rush of guilt for shooting Annie. He had expected Frank to open the door. 'Alternate income' ---- It was all changed. Frank was broken. The so called father that had reluctantly put him in this world, had taken Frank's world with him to hell. The seventeen year old boy who had against all odds made a life for himself. He saw his life run down the drains and into the sewer. He still went to work, but kept to himself and barely went outside. He started experimenting with drugs, to keep the memories of his once good life out of his mind. Slowly, the drug use changed Frank. It leeched on his economy, as his father once did. He started falling behind on payments and at one point, got desperate. He had to find an alternate income. It started with late nights at the garage. Fiddling with car locks, ignitons, car alarms and most important, finding the keys to the old . At late nights, Frank would tow randomly parked cars of which he knew he could manipulate to his own wishes. He towed them back to the garage and work the night, changing locks and ignitions. In the morning, when the other employees came to work, the cars would be stashed somewhere else. The truck parked where it had been parked the day before and Frank would be doing the same things he'd done a thousand times before. The cars were sold at a cheap price to members of the lower society, bringing in a substantial amount of money after some time. This helped Frank maintain a healthy economy, but also his unhealthy habit of drugs. This continued for a few years and gained Frank his nickname, The Italian. This behaviour broke Frank into pieces, bit by bit. He had no purpose. He had no real friends. He was a drug addict. The worst part was-.. He was becoming his father. The thought made him cringe. It made him tear up. It had to stop. 'New beginnings' ---- Frank quit. He delivered his resignation papers at the garage. He cleaned his apartment. He cleaned his car. Took a shower and drove directly to office and applied for a job. He needed a fresh start. He wanted to have a purpose in life. He knew he'd never see Annie again. But he also knew how Annie had liked him. Not at all like this. Due to a surprisingly clean record, Frank got the job as a driver for RS Haul and welcomed the change. Frank was beginning to return to his old self. He found friends amongst his collegues and was liked by mostly everyone. He decided not to waste energy on people not wanting his friendship, and so it was. He got more outgoing, more socially active in general and began working out again. He had a life, once again. 'Recent times' ---- Frank moved to a nicer apartment in . He's recently had a promotion and gotten acquainted with the small group of people he till this day calls his best friends. He actively pursuits an all legal lifestyle and has found an unlikely match in personalities with entrepreneur Lance Wright. He has also gotten into a semi-serious relationship with part owner of Urban Club, Catherine Rose. Category:Characters Category:Character